Series Reborn, Aftermath
by Animaniacal one
Summary: Set after Not Fade Away... The last episode in the Angel series. Illyria, Gunn, Spike and Angel prepare themselves for the climatic battle with the hordes of oncoming demons. But what's this? a brilliant light shines on the horizon...


**DISCLAIMER: Buffy, Angel and the shows respective characters are property of blah blah blah blah... I OWN NOTHING!!! Well... except my story... but the characters aren't mine.... Eh, now I'm ranting, just read the story.**

-- Screen pans in to see Angel, Spike, Gunn and Illyria as they were at the end of the last episode of angel – Not Fade Away. Its still raining and the hordes of demons are closing in --

Illyria looked over at Gunn her eyes filling with sadness. "You're fading. You'll last ten minutes at best."

Gunn smiled back at the demoness, wiping away the water that was running off from his forehead. A result of the rain. "I reckon I can make those minutes memorable"

Spike, who had been quiet up until now, looked over at the brooding Angel who seemed to be lost in thought, "And in terms of a plan?" Angel glanced at the questioning blonde vampire with a smirk.

"We fight."

As he spoke, a demon rushed at him, clashing blades with the ever-battle-ready Spike "You need to watch yourself there, can't look after you all the time."

Angel stuck out his blade, colliding with the battle axe of another demon, who had taken a dislike to Spike, "you too buddy, you too." The souled vampires exchanged what seemed to be comrade-like grins.

Illyria, scowled at the approach of the beasts, her new feeling of grief washed away replaced by anger. Anger for the death of Wesley and anger for the demons own disrespect. She attacked them viciously tearing the spine out of a nearby demon with her bare hands and then choking another one with it. Still the hordes came as the quartet fought valiantly. The dragon overhead roared nastily and swooped in knocking Illyria back at least 20 ft into a stonewall which shattered on impact. Falling to the ground the demoness was met with sharp pains in her leg. **_Most annoying... _**

She stood up ready to attack the over-sized bird when she saw Gunn fall to the blade of a demon. **_No..._** The word echoed in the back of her head, laced in a Texan accent. Illyria shook it off; she was finding it hard to control her grief. She didn't just want violence now. She wanted retribution.

Suddenly a brilliant white glow emanated from one of the nearby rooftops, a dazzling light that seemed to be emitting from a being, a small woman in the center. Every demon touched by the radiant light, was reduced to ashes. Angel looked up at her; a thankful smile crept across his face as he decapitated his last closest foe. "Willow..." the vampire muttered in awe. Near the end of the alley two brunette Slayers burst onto the scene, coated in demon blood. The taller stalked forward, cutting her way through the masses as she headed toward Angel.

"You didn't think you could throw a party like this and not invite us, did you?" Faith said in her familiar husky tone. "Miss me, Fang? I bet you did."

Wiping the stray blood matted locks from her face, the former Rogue-Slayer grinned her classic 'who's bad' grin. She placed her hands on cocked hips and nodded to the warriors in an almost mocking manner. Her demeanor seemed surreal, what with the mass of demons practically nipping at her ankles. "Slayer Junior?" the peroxide blonde Vampire chimed in quizzically. Faith turned towards the vampire in a very nonchalant way, despite what was going on around her. Her grinned widened. "The one and only."

Illyria grabbed the dragon by the neck as it tried to return to the sky, tugging on it. The beast squirmed in her arms, screeching wildly. The blue haired demoness gave it one last hard tug and the creature's neck gave a sickening crack that echoed throughout the dark alley.

Faith tilted her head quizzically at Illyria, before finding it necessary to move. She dodged to the left and feinted toward the hulking beast that had tried to eviscerate her. "Okay... That was just plain rude," she muttered, bringing up her ornate daggers into an attacking position. With a grunt she hacked into the monsters tree-like neck, the motion of the swing pausing briefly as it severed the spinal column. Twisting her lithe body so she was now back to back with Angel she yelled over the din. "What happened to Texas? Gotta say I'm diggin' her hair, though." Wildly her eyes flickered around the violent display. "And where's Wes and Gunn? They skip outta this dance or what?"

Angel's joy at the sudden appearance of some of his old allies dimmed somewhat at the mention of his now-gone colleagues. "Faith, Gunn and Wesley are-"

"Kid! Watch your back dammit!" Faith called to Kennedy as a small and very slimy demon sidled up behind her. She gave Angel an almost feral grin and he suppressed a shudder as he recalled that the last time he had seen such unrestrained joy on the Slayer's face he had been on the end of her stake. "No rest for the wicked, huh?" She nudged him in the ribs to emphasize her point before sprinting to Kennedy's aid.

Kennedy groaned a little as the tall demon put more pressure down on her sword. She wondered briefly what would snap first, the blade or her. **_Should've listened to Xander's advice and gone for the eyes,_** she thought, still trying to tug her blade free of the demon's grip. She winced as the blade wrenched loose, effectively taking one of the demon's hands with it. **_Although according to Faith "guttin' shit pretty much kills anythin'." _**With that she slammed the bloodstained blade into the demons stomach, grimacing as she heard the satisfying squelch of the blade tearing through the demons back. Kennedy spun around; blade held at the ready, prepared to engage her next foe when Faith's voice filtered to her ears. _"Kid! Watch your back, dammit!"_

_**Huh?**_


End file.
